Achieving Invisibility
by Marionette
Summary: Everyone's heard the old saying 'don't make a funny face, it could get stuck that way'. Ginny Weasley knows it's true, but in a different sense. Slight H/G. Original one-shot.


Most people assumed that Ginny Weasley's infamous crush on Harry Potter had been spawned from one simple reason: in the shape of a lightning bolt scar on his very well known forehead. If she was truly frank with herself, Ginny, too, knew that that was the real reason that she had first been interested in Harry. He was a hero, some form of brave warrior right out of the pages of her fairy tales that would whisk her away from her undeniable poverty and love her with all his might. Yet through the years, she'd grown up quite a bit. She'd found that Harry, the person, not the Boy Who Lived, had many admirable qualities. He was loyal and trustworthy, and always there to comfort his friends in their time of need. He was not short in modesty and humility, and avoided bragging, as some might have if they were in his position. He truly was a nice guy, and she found that she respected the young man, as well as adored him. His armor had been removed, and the knight behind it was more than she had ever expected.  
  
//he doesn't feel the same way about you//  
  
It was true; she knew it. Everyone in the whole school knew it. Practically everyone in the whole world knew it. Harry Potter was totally, completely, and desperately in love with one girl and one girl alone . . . Cho Chang.  
  
She really wished she had the will power to hate Cho, but it was so difficult because the girl was just plain nice. She'd always been warm and kind to Ginny, despite the fact that Ginny considered her a rival. The girl was just not the evil witch (no pun intended) that Ginny wished she were, and there was no way to change it. She was friendly and beautiful, and the two deserved each other. He was just as perfect as she was . . .  
  
//he's too good for you//  
  
Ginny sighed. Of all the people in the world, the hundreds of millions of different guys, why did it have to be him she loved? There were plenty of other boys in Hogwarts, and she was confident enough in her appearance and personality to think that at least some of them would enjoy a date with Miss Virginia Weasley. She could have her pick of a number of guys, so why limit herself?  
  
Yet logic was something her heart seemed to be immune to, no matter how much her brain tried to convince it. She argued with herself on the issue many times, recalling how it'd been four years and he hadn't liked her yet, so why would he start now, and his long time crush on Cho. Unfortunately, she was optimistic by nature, and she often found herself answering, "maybe tomorrow, maybe all I have to do is wait until tomorrow and he'll see".  
  
But she knew that tomorrow would probably never come.  
  
//I'm invisible to him//  
  
He didn't really see her. Sure, he talked to her. They were able to hold conversations without too much embarrassment on either part, and it wasn't as if he hated her. But they weren't really friends, per say. They were more like friendly acquaintances, the ones who you were polite to, but didn't really know well. He had the uncanny ability to look right through her, and walk right past her as if she didn't exist at all. Of course, it wasn't as if he tried it, yet still . . .  
  
//I'm invisible to everyone//  
  
Sometimes she felt like no one noticed her as anything more than "the youngest Weasley who was in love with Harry Potter". She was a person beyond that, as well. She had thoughts other than those about Harry; she had many interests that not many people knew about. She liked to draw and write original stories, and there was always an ordinary Muggle pencil tucked behind her ear (her quills were old and often leaked, and she certainly didn't want ink in her hair) in case she had a sudden burst of inspiration.  
  
There was more to her than Harry Potter.  
  
Sometimes they made her feel like she wasn't even there. Sometimes.  
  
Suddenly, a thought burst into her head. A new idea for a story had come to her, inspired by her own situation. "The Invisible Girl", the title came to her with a bang, and quickly, she reached for the pencil tucked behind her ear.  
  
The pencil was there, but as she brought her arm up, she noticed something odd. Her hand wasn't.  
  
For a moment, all she could do was simply stare. Her right arm was rapidly disappearing into a strange nothingness, becoming . . .transparent.  
  
//invisible . . . //  
  
She no longer had a right arm, and her left was quickly following the same path, as she sat there, powerless to stop it. Dumbfounded, she sat back in her chair, blinking disbelievingly.  
  
// 'Ginny, don't make awful faces like that!'  
  
'But why not? I'm not hurting anything!'  
  
'You just might! If you make an ugly face long enough, it'll stick that way and you'll have to have a funny look on your face forever!'//  
  
Virginia Weasley found herself laughing. She'd thought herself into invisibility.  
  
// it'll stick that way. . . //  
  
--  
  
Harry Potter was anxious.  
  
He'd seen Ginny retreat to her room a half-hour ago, promising her study partner, Colin Creevey, that she'd been down in no more than ten minutes. He looked at his watch disapprovingly. It seemed as if forever had passed, and yet she had still not returned!  
  
// Bugger! //  
  
Standing from his position on the couch, he reached over and took the single flower out of the vase on the coffee table before him. It was white and red around the tips; it reminded her of the dark auburn of her hair. He smiled lightly, what a perfect surprise! Anyway, if Hermione came back and saw the new flower on the table, she'd throw a fit. He could just imagine it now . . .  
  
// "Flowers! Honestly, these house elves are treated shamefully! All their great powers and yet they listen to some silly wizard when they say, 'Go pick flowers!' What a travesty!" //  
  
Ron gave him a strange look, which plainly stated he thought he was nutters, but that he was not going to ask. Shooting him a grateful smile, Harry turned and headed toward the fifth-year girl's dormitory. He needed to tell her . . .he was dying to tell her . . .  
  
// Please don't refuse me . . . //  
  
Twirling the flower nervously in his fingers, he walked up the stairs until he came to the door, which had a brass-inscribed sign that read "5th Year Girl Dormitory". Closing his eyes in a way of mental preparation, he took a deep breath and knocked.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Confused but not deterred, Harry knocked once again. "Ginny?" he called, a bit concerned when there was no reply. "Ginny?" he said, louder. Nothing. Trying the knob and finding it unlocked, he burst into the room.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
There was no one there, or at least no one he could see.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own this plot though. So there.  
  
A/N: *dances* I wrote something I like! :DDDDD Okay, so this story is totally odd, I realize that. It was, in fact, spawned by an original story I never got around to finishing. It was called "The Invisible Girl". Ah, yes.  
  
There will be no continuation of this in chapters or in sequels. I like it the way it is. I'm also not a big H/G (actually, I'm not one at all. I really don't like the couple. Don't know why) fan, but this turned out pretty well, I think. What do YOU think?  
  
Please review!  
  
READ SWEETEST ARE THE STOLEN KISSES BY LEMMINGS!!!!  
  
Can we say "shameless plug"? 


End file.
